


Caught Up

by chicagobongos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagobongos/pseuds/chicagobongos
Summary: Pidge and her brother Matt have always been on their own. The Garrison had never felt like home to them after their parents died, so they ran to the streets of New York City. In need of money, they got sucked into the drug business. They quickly became one of the biggest sellers to the world's toughest buyers. One night during a trade, the cops bust everyone, and Pidge is taken. It isn’t until later she realizes the cop who is on watch. The person who knew her through and through. The only person she had let her guard down, and given her heart to: Lance McClain.





	1. Uh-Oh

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy<3

   “Pidge, hurry up,” Matt yelled from across the crowded club to Pidge.

 

   They had recently been bought out by one of the richest drug buyers in the bowels of New York City. Out of all the places they could meet up, the buyer wanted them to bring everything to his private club out of safety reasons. Pidge wished that it could have been more inclusive, but the buyer was more important.

 

   Pidge jogged over to Matt, pulling her hood up over her short hair. It had been 4 years since they had run away from the Garrison, and to protect her identity Pidge changed a few things to blend in. First, she started with her hair. It was shaved almost completely on the sides, while she left it longer on the top. Then she went to change her appearance. Being a woman was too vulnerable in the streets of New York, especially in the drug industry, so she changed how she stood, her voice, everything about her that made her come off as feminine. Since they had started in the drug industry no one knew who she was. She was invisible. No one knew of Katie Holt, only the people at the Garrison knew who she was, and Pidge made her vanish. 

 

   “If we don’t leave now, we might get caught,” Pidge said, as they began to move to the only exit near the back of the club.

 

   On the way out, Pidge accidentally bumped against someone who was far past being tipsy. Instead of apologizing, she lowered her head and tried to keep up with Matt. She believed her plan worked until she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder and yank her to the floor.

 

   “You-u think you c-can just bump into someone and get away w-wif it?” The man slurred as Pidge tried to focus her blurry eyes.

 

   The blow from the hard floor made her vision double, as the man pulled her up by her hood to look him dead in the face. 

 

   “Fuck you,” Pidge spat.

 

   The man let out a deep growl as his eyes flashed yellow. Pidge wanted to scream out as flask backs of her days at the Garrison wrecked through her. They had always mentioned stories about an unknown race called the Galra, and they were even shown pictures. She had been terrorized by them, and couldn’t sleep after her first training scenario with them.

 

   “Be careful how you speak to me,” the man whispered, as he threw her back to the cold floor.

 

   Conversations around them began to stop, as a circle began to form around them. Her eyes scanned the room for Matt, but he was nowhere to be found. Once she looked back, the man was already starting to roll up his sleeves. 

 

   “Let’s see how well you can handle a beating little boy,” the man cheered as his fist pounded against her.

 

   Pain erupted from each spot his fist connected to. A buzz grew in volume in her ears while blood began to fill her mouth and spill out. Her mind was racing, as her attempts to find an opening to take the upper hand became less and less possible. 

 

   “Stay down you little brat,” the man spat, as those around them let out a loud cheer.

 

   This was her chance. Her muscles instantly remembered her training at the Garrison as she pushed herself off of the floor. She could feel that at least a few ribs were broken and possibly her arm, but she bit her lip and pushed through it. She wasn’t going to lose.

 

   The man was too focused on the applause of those around them as Pidge ran towards him. She vaulted onto his back and locked her arm tightly around his throat. Instantly the crowd silenced again, as the man began clawing at her arms, blood beginning to cover both of them. Thousands began to cheer for her instead, as she looked past the pain she was feeling. 

 

   “How do you like that huh?” Pidge laughed, as the man began to turn blue. 

 

   She knew she was about to win when shots rang out through the club, and cops began to flood in. “Run!” someone screamed, as Pidge was thrown into the crowd.

 

   Her back slammed against the ground, the wind getting knocked out of her lungs. People slammed into her, as chaos broke out. Each cry that escaped her torn throat was muffled by the pounding of feet around her. Pidge knew she needed to get out before she was trampled to shreds. It took every inch of her strength to stand and go to the edge of the club. 

 

   The exit was all the way across the room, and so was Matt. “Matt! MATT!” Pidge screamed as she ran towards the exit. 

 

   Her eyes were quickly running from face to face to try and find Matt, as she ran too fast and ran straight into a cop. Every inch of her was covered in blood, as the cop locked eyes with her, and grabbed her.

 

   “You’re under arrest for the assumption of the illegal drug trade,” the cop yelled as other dealers ran straight past them. 

 

   Pidge screamed and kicked the officer in a blind rage until her voice couldn’t take it any longer. In the distance, her eyes focused as she saw Matt collect their whole gang. Their eyes meet as the last emotion she read was one filled with disappointment, as he turned his back and ran. 

 

                                                                            .              .              .

 

 

   The Police had taken in almost 20 different drug dealers and taken them all to the New York City Police Station for further investigation in downtown Manhattan. Pidge was thrown into a cold, empty jail cell, the officer instantly locking the cell behind her.  

 

   “Once I bust out of here I rip you d-” Pidge spat, the officer slamming his beater against the bars before she could finish her sentence. 

 

   There was a mysterious glint in his eyes as he stared her down under his hat, that covered his face. “How could someone like you get involved in one of the most illegal drug trades in existence?” he asked, Pidge looking to him with confusion. 

 

   She knew that voice, but couldn’t put her finger on who it was. The officer before he finally decided to take off his cap, and it wasn’t until then Pidge realized who it was. How could she not remember the person she had worked beside for years. Her officer was none other than Lance McClain, the person who had saved her ass multiple times during combat training and countless other times from herself.

 

   She stared at him in shock, as he leaned closer to her. “You just going to sit there or are you going to start talking...Katie?”


	2. big oof

   “What?” Pidge asked as she tried to hide the shock in her eyes and the shaking in her voice.

 

   It had been years since they had seen each other, but he still recognized her. After leaving the Garrison she thought no one, even him would be able to remember her. Everything that related to her past self had been erased, or that was she had hoped. Pidge spent months trying to change the tone of her voice and even how she walked to try and throw people off. 

 

   “I see right through your disguise Katie. Believe me, it worked for a good while, but I guess you forgot to change your smirk,” Lance snickered, as he turned and walked back to his desk. 

 

   “Oh fuck you,” Pidge said through clenched teeth. 

 

   Lance ignored her and sat down at his desk as he started on her paperwork. All Pidge could think of was how this incident was going to ruin everything she had worked so hard to protect. Her life was going to fall apart once the paperwork was complete and even Matt couldn’t stop the effects of it.

 

   Everyone involved in the drug trade would know who she was and that would make her an easy target. Flashbacks began to plague her mind of her times at the Garrison and the horrors she went through. People taking advantage of her when she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and how powerless she was. Ever since then the goal was to become stronger and be able to scare anyone who tried to take her on. Acting as a guy had helped greatly, but now if everyone found out her true gender, she would be done for. 

 

   “If no one comes to get you tonight you’ll be released tomorrow morning,” Lance spoke, pulling Pidge from her own mind.

 

   Pidge eyed him. “You’re just going to let me go that easily? After you know charging me with the “assumption of illegal drug trade”?” Pidge asked as she wrapped her arms around her cold body. 

 

   “Think of it as a loan. You owe me.”

 

   “I don’t owe you shit. You don’t even know me.”

 

   “I know who you were and that she’s still in there,” Lance said not even looking at her. 

 

   Pidge was getting irritated with his “bad boy” attitude he was trying to give off. Without making a sound, she slowly stood and felt her pockets. She always carried a small knife with her in case of emergencies, and this was one instance she needed it. 

 

   “Looking for this?” Lance said, finally looking up at her. In his hand was her small pocket knife with her old name carved into it. “Yea, we searched you. Do you think we are that dumb?” Lance laughed. 

 

   Pidge gritted her teeth, as she walked up to the bars of the cell, and held onto them too. “You best be glad I haven’t figured a way out yet.”

 

   This time Lance stopped what he was doing and glared at her. She was getting what she wanted. She wanted him to get angry, or to at least match how she was feeling. This was her tactic in every fight: get the other person angry to distract them. 

 

   “What’s your angle? Trying to rile me up for what? For me to punch you? Because guess what,” Lance said as he advanced towards the bars. 

 

   Pidge was getting exactly what she wanted. She could see in his eyes that he was getting irritated by her and she loved it. Her mind was racing with tactics of how to escape, and Lance was giving her an opening. 

 

   “You don’t always get what you want, so just shut your damn mouth already,” Lance sneered his face inches from hers. Their eyes were locked on each other, as Pidge finally took her chance. 

 

   Pidge grinned, as she acted quickly. Her hand flew towards his belt, grabbing his keys instantly and pulled her hand back with the keys in hand. Before Lance could react Pidge lifted herself up with the bars and rammed her foot into his chest, as Lance slammed hard against his desk. Adrenaline was coursing through her, as she unlocked the cell and rushed forward. 

 

   “You little bitch!” Lance yelled as he tried collecting himself.

 

   Pidge laughed it off as she sprinted towards the exit. She could see it down the long hallway. She was just a few feet away when she started hearing pounding feet behind her. Instead of looking back she pushed harder in an attempt to ignore him gaining on her. The pain from the beatings she had experienced from before began to seep back into her bones, as her feet started to feel more and more like weights with each step.

 

   “Fuck,” Pidge breathed as the exit was only a foot away when Lance jumped her.

 

   The first thing she felt was the cracks in her bones, as she screamed out in pain from Lance ramming her against the wall. His grip was harder than she remembered as he yanked her wrist behind her back, almost pulling her arms out of socket. “Get off of me!”

 

   “Are you kidding me? Did you really think you could outrun a Garrison commander?” Lance yelled, Pidge halting in her attempts to escape.

 

   When she knew Lance he was only a cadet. He could barely hurt a fly. Now, every inch of her being wanted to run from him. Commander’s were some of the most lethal at the Garrison. Everyone wanted to be one, but there was a cost. Either kill or become the property of the Garrison. Her own dad had decided to become property instead of being a killer for them. Which was why they had sent him on the Kerberos mission.  

 

   “Which did you choose?” Pidge asked in a whisper.

 

   “What?” Lance asked in between breaths.

 

   Pidge let out a pained laugh. “You even sound like one of those monsters. Which did you fucking choose?” She said trying to push him off of her, only to be pushed harder against the wall. One of her scars from her fight reopened and smeared the white wall, as she strained her neck to see his face. 

 

   “It’s none of your business,” he said, pulling her arms tighter behind her back. “So instead of trying to run and cause more charges to be pressed on you, let me interrogate you and get this over with.”

 

   Out of everything Pidge wanted to get away from him. It wasn’t only the past they had together now, but how stronger he had become. Before, she could have easily taken him and thrown him to the ground with how skinny and frail he was. Now, he stood taller, had stronger features and no longer showed any weakness. That was what scared her down to the core.

 

   Instead of rejecting him any further and inevitably injuring herself further she went along with what he needed to do. Lance’s firm grip didn’t lessen any as he led her to an interrogation room, and chained her hands to the table, and her feet to the chair. The room was dark with only one light between them to light the space. 

 

   “Finally you’re docile,” Lance breathed, as he ran his hand through his hair. It was still how Pidge remembered: short and brown. 

 

   “Oh, so I’m a fucking dog now?” Pidge laughed, as she leaned back against the chair. 

 

   Lance looked towards her annoyed, as he ignored her comment and pulled out a tape recorder, and her paperwork.

 

   “So you ran away from the Galaxy Garrison 4 years ago and started selling drugs with your brother Matt Holt? Wow, you’ve been busy,” Lance commented with little to no emotion.

 

   “Then you started stealing information from top security military bases. You’ve been charged multiple times, but it says you’ve paid all of them. I highly doubt that.”

 

   Lance sat down his clipboard and leaned forward onto the desk. Their eyes locked as his ocean blue eyes took her back to the Garrison. He was still the same Lance she knew once, but this time, she could barely read him.

 

   “Start talking.”


	3. get out

   Pidge looked at him with disgust, every nerve in her body stood on edge. She had no idea who was in front of her anymore. Up to this point, she had felt fine, but now she was starting to panic, as he watched her every movement.  

 

   “Ok, yes, I did start stealing information, and have gotten out of a few fines here and there, but so what?” She asked.

 

   Lance scoffed. “So what? You do know that by doing that you could be imprisoned for the rest of your life right? No questions or even a trail would be considered.”

    “It would be better than how the Garrison ever treated me. At least I’d have clean clothes and a bed,” Pidge said under her breath, as Lance stood. 

 

   Pidge flinched by the sudden movement, Lance noticing. Her eyes followed him as he walked around the desk to her chair. Once he was there, he leaned against the chair and down to level. Feeling his breath against her skin made her shiver, as she tried to focus on the wall in front of her.  

 

   “If you want to get out of this room just admit your crimes and it will all be over,” Lance whispered in her ear. 

 

   Before she could answer him, his hand wrapped tightly around her neck, as she began choking for air. “Did you commit those crimes?” he asked, as Pidge clenched her fist.

 

   Her vision began to blur once more, as he tightened his grip. “Answer me!”

 

   Pidge frantically shook her head, as he released her. She had never seen him so ruthless before, her fear taking hold over her emotions. 

 

   “Yes!” Pidge said gasping for air. “All of the crimes you listed. I committed for every single one.”

 

   Lance smiled devious grin, as he walked back to his seat and shut off the tape recorder. 

 

   “Good choice.”

 

   “Is that how you get the truth out of people now?” Pidge asked through gritted teeth. Her voice was raspy as she could feel her vocal chords beginning to adjust to being able to move.

 

   Lance just sat down in his chair and ignored her, as she pulled at her restraints. Every part of her being wanted to escape that room, and to never see his smug face again. He had been the one she always turned to when she needed a friend, but now, she wanted nothing more than to turn away from him and forget he ever existed. 

 

   “Now that the hard part is over I can release you. Do you need a ride home, or do you have someone you can call to come to get you?” Lance asked as he stuffed her paperwork back in her file.

 

   Pidge hadn’t thought about that part until now. She had no idea where Matt was, or if she could even get in contact with him. Her only option was the one who controlled the drug dealers they worked for, and if he found out what she had gotten into, he wouldn’t be too happy. 

 

   “I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me,” Pidge answered, as he unlocked her restraints, and pulled her wrist behind her back. 

 

   “I’m always going to worry about you Katie.”

 

   “My name isn’t Katie.”

 

   “Why did you change it?” Lance asked, as Pidge cringed at the mention of her old name. 

 

   Too many people had taken advantage of her with that name. Whenever anyone who knew her before called her by that name, she just wanted to cry. The only way to protect herself was to change her name.

 

   “You have no idea how dangerous it is on the streets do you?” Pidge asked, as Lance led her back to the front desk to discharge her. He had slipped some cuffs around her wrist to make sure she stayed put. 

 

   The sun had already started peaking in through the door down the hall, giving her some hope. She would get out of this place as fast as she could and make sure to never look back. Her thoughts trailed to how much freedom she would feel until Lance let out a loud laugh. His eyes were hard with pain, as he leaned up on the table, his face only inches from hers. 

 

   “I know how hard it is Katie-”

 

  “No, you don’t! Being female and trying to go anywhere is dangerous. How many cases have you found men dead in alleyways?” Pidge screamed, as spit flew on Lance’s face.

 

   He tried to open his mouth to answer, but Pidge kept going. “There aren’t any! You know why? Because instead of men it’s women. So don’t tell me it isn’t and don’t question me over it,” Pidge finished as she tried to steady her breathing. 

 

   His eyes were filled with shock as the entrance to the station swung open. Pidge kept her eyes on Lance, as he turned to see who it was. 

 

   “Well, I’ll be damned, if it isn’t Lance McClain? You’ve aged buddy,” Matt said, as he walked straight up to the counter. 

 

   Lance looked him up and down, as his shoulders visibly tensed. Pidge began to remember how Lance had always told her how he was intimidated by her brother. In every fight they simulated, Matt won. Lance was usually the one to come out beaten and bruised while Matt was completely fine. 

 

   “Matt,” Lance spoke, as his hand went to his belt that held his gun.

 

   Matt laughed, as he leaned against the counter with one hand, the other going to Pidge’s wrist. “I see that the Garrison raised you to be one of their best fighters, good job.”

 

   They had done this maneuver thousands of times. When a drug deal went south and either one of them got cuffed or tied up, the other would distract and get the one tied up out. She felt the cuffs fall off easily, as Matt distracted Lance.  _ Find the gun,  _ Pidge thought to herself as she reached into Matt’s pocket. 

 

   “I heard you’re a Commander now? Am I right?” Matt said, as Lance relaxed and started working on her release forms.

 

   “You’re correct, now to business. I’m assuming you’re here to get her out, so I need you to sign a few papers.”

 

   Pidge had found the gun, and pulled it above the counter and straight towards Lance’s face. His eyes were leveled with the barrel, as Pidge had a devilish grin on her face. “Actually, we think otherwise. Don’t we Matt?”

 

   Lance reached for his pistol, as Pidge moved the gun to the side of his head and fired. His whole body flinched, as he looked at her with pain in his eyes. 

 

   “Good idea Pidge, let’s go,” Matt smiled, as they began walking out.

 

   Lance gripped his chair firmly, as he heaved in gulps of air. “They’ll find you one way or another. You’ll make the wrong move someday and won’t be able to get out of it.”

 

   Pidge held the gun steady as she held open the door. “I promise you, I’ll be alright. But if we cross paths ever again, I’ll make sure you won’t see the next day,” she finished as she followed Matt into the busy streets, never to look to the past ever again. 


End file.
